Meyer's School for the Performing Arts
by LittleMissAlice
Summary: Bella and Edward knew each other when they were 13. When 3 words were said that broke them apart, what happens when Emmett and Bella Cullen reunite with Edward and Alice Masen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale? All Human. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Bella! Bella! Are you up?" the sound of my mother's voice rang from the intercom. I sighed. I was never a morning person and whenever someone woke me up via intercom, I tended to be a little grouchy.

"Bella?"

"I'm up!" I threw back my sheets and went to the shower. I always started the day with a shower, I found my strawberry shampoo extremely soothing as it washed away the sleep from my eyes and unknotted my muscles. I sighed after the ten minute mark, knowing that I had to get out. I quickly changed into a pair of black sweats and ran down the stairs.

"Morning." I said as I went to the fridge to get some orange juice.

"Hey, sleep well?" my mother, Esme asked.

"Are your bruises from the balance beam fall still bothering you?" my dad, Carlisle asked, looking up from his morning paper.

"No, I really didn't sleep well at all. The bruises are mostly on my sides, so I can't really sleep like I normally do." There was no need to tell them that I was losing sleep over whether or not my acceptance letter to Meyer's Performing Arts School was coming or not. I grabbed an old copy of Vogue and sat down at the breakfast table. My mother was looking through a fabric swatch booklet, trying to decide what color our new couch should be. I was reading an interview with Coco Chanel (I told you it was old, my mother loves to collect antique anything), when my older brother, Emmett came in through the door.

Emmett is huge. He is 6'5", muscular, and looks like an assasin. His curly brown hair is always cut short, his pale skin has huge muscles under it. But he's my teddy bear. He does anything that I need him to, whether it is to crack jokes or beat someone up.

"Mail's here." he said.

"Anything good?" Dad asked.

"Well, there are some magazines and postcard for Mom, the bills and a few letters for you, a letter for me, and a letter that's addressed to both me and Bella." He handed the right mail to the correct family member. When he gave me my letter, I already knew what it was before I even opened it.

"AH!!" I screamed.

"WHAT?!" three pairs of eyes look at me, alarmed.

"WE'RE GOING TO MEYER'S SCHOOL OF THE PERFORMING ARTS!"

"Congrats!" my mother exclaimed.

"You deserve this." my dad said.

"Whoa, wait, what did you mean when you said 'we'?" Emmett asked, confused. I blushed, I hadn't informed my family of this part of the plan.

"Um, well, you see, when I was registering, I saw that they offered football there as an art, so I kinda, maybe, possibly signed you up also." I must've been beet red by now. His face went from confused to happiness. I blew out a big breath, glad that he wasn't going to kill me. That was the wrong thing to do at the moment, because he pulled me into one of his bear hugs that, as, usual, cut off all the air and circulation from my 5'4", 100 pound body.

"Em, put her down. She looks like she's about to burst a vein." Dad said. Emmett put me down, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry, you just got me into one of the world's most prestigious boarding schools and I almost suffocate you."

"No problem, I'm used to it." He grinned at my comment. I drained the rest of my juice, rinsed my cup, kissed my parents on the cheek, punched fists with Em, and said, "We only have a week to pack everything, so I'm gonna go and start already." I walked up the spiral stairs, thinking _this is going to be the time of my life!_


	2. Chapter 2

okay, I am soooo sorry that I am making you guys read an author's note, but please bear with me.

I recently started a new story last night after I watched She's the Man for the millionth time. It is She's the Man: Twilight Edition, but if you have any better names, please PM me or review to this and i will consider it, since my title is horrible.

I am also working on chapter 2 of Meyer's School of the Performing Arts. I rewrote it 8 times to make sure you guys would get only the best. So right now, I am editing each and trying to decide between the eight. Also, if you have any suggestions as to what could happen in the future, please let me know.

I am really sorry about the wait, if you could wait a little longer, I would really appreciate it.

Bye!!

Little Miss Alice, or i'll just sign off as Alice for short.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the wait. I was really busy with gymnastics, school, driving lessons, and the fact that all the computers in the house wouldn't work for me for an entire week. Plus, you could say that I am a slow typer, but with enough excuses, on with the story.**

**This is the new summary i think would be best for the story. It has the same basis as the first, just a little more completed:**

**Bella Cullen and Edward Masen knew each other when they were 13. When 3 words were said that broke them apart, what will happen when they reunite at Stephenie Meyer's School of the Performing Arts 3 years later? Edward is a player. Bella is the reigning world-champion gymnast. All Human.**

**disclaimer: i could say that i was stephenie meyer, but then i would be lying and i'm not very good at that. i'm just a girl who loves gymnastics, shopping , Edward Cullen, and who cannot get out of her driveway without messing up her neighbor's lawn with her car.**

**Pics of everything in chapters 1 and 2 are in my profile.**

Chapter 2

The plane ride from Seattle to Chicago was arduous, or should I say, the road to getting on the plane was. Emmett and I arrived at the airport at 5:30 AM, so you could say that neither of us was coherrent. We sat in Terminal A until we were on the plane and we found out that this wasn't the plane to Chicago, it was going to San Fransisco. We got off the plane, and went to the front desk, only to find out that there would be no flights that were going anywhere remotely near Chicago for the next four hours. We bought the tickets, because at that time, the plane to Chicago was long gone. So we sat in Terminal H, like the ticket person told us to. once we were boarding the plane, we realized that our gate had been changed to terminal B. So, we had to run all the way to the other side of the airport with two carry-ons each and thanks be to God, we made it in the nick of time.

On the plane, Emmett and I had different seats, Em with an old lady who took such a liking to him that she gave him homemade lemon drops and knit him a hat. I, however, was not so fortunate. Stuffed between a wall street stock broker who told me everything that I could possibly ever want to know about the future of the stock market, why it would crash, and how to bail my money out of the Depression and an overweight tourist who had just came back from Italy and was determined to show me every single one of his pictures. To say the least, it was a long trip.

When we arrived in Chicago, Em and I went to baggage claim, only to find out that our luggage had been lost. By this time, I had blown a gasket and spent 15 minutes yelling at the baggage attendant about how much all of my shoes had cost and what would happen to him if I didn't get all of my suitcases back. Emmett held me by the shoulders, restraining me like I was a rotweiler he didn't want to set loose, but actually considering the option. After threatening the attendant so much that he promised that he would personally seek to our situation, we got inside the limo and set off for the school.

And here I was now, digging through my bottomless purse for my key which I had so stupidly thrown into my purse._ Maybe I should be like mom and just get a tiny marc jacob clutch instead of buying the biggest bag Burberry had that wasn't a suitcase. _"AHA!" I triumphantly held my key up in the air like Michael Phelps did with his gold medals. I unlocked the door and saw myself looking at a beautiful room.

The dorm was like an actual house, by the feel of it. The door opened up to a beautiful victorian sitting room. The walls were ivory, the two couches were like the ones in the 1900's. There was an ornant coffee table in the middle, with a huge chandelier above. (A/N: there is so much detail in the picture that i didn't describe everything. you can find all the picture on my profile.)

There was a hallway to the left, that, I assumed, led to the bedrooms and bathroom. I went down it, and as I had guessed, there were three open doors that thad beds in them. Two of the rooms already had clothes strewn everywhere, so I took that the third room was mine.

The walls were white, with pictures above the king sized bed. There was a bay window with two chairs, a fireplace, and a door which I assumed was my closet. The room had a blue and brown color scheme and I loved it immediatley. The school didn't go halfway when they were designing their buildings. (pics on profile)

I opened my closet door and found out that it was a WALK IN closet. sure, I had one back home, but this was at school, in a dorm. Wow. (a/n: the closet would take too much time to describe, the picture is on my profile and it looks truly amazing!) I put my duffle there and went out to the hallway to find the bathroom, so I could take a shower after an extremely long day of running around an airport. I took my time, until the water ran cold and then wrapped a towel around myself and stepped out of the ginormous bathroom and into my room. (bathroom on profile)

I was looking through my bag for something to wear, when a high soprano voice rang from behind me.

"You have terrible clothes. I mean, sure they're designer, but _sweats_?" the voice sounded so familiar. _it can't be._ I spun around, and saw a pixie-like girl looking at me while she sat crossed-legged on my bed. It wasn't.

She had black hair, with pale skin and green eyes. She walked up to me and I noticed how short she was. "Hi! I am Alice Masen! Me and Rosalie Hale are your new dormmates! And we are going to dinner in an hour, so get dressed!" she ordered. I was overwhelmed by how fast she could talk. "Um, okay. I'm Bella Cullen. Nice to meet you." she nodded, "I know who you are! Of course I know who you are! You are my idol gymnast!" it still amazed me how people knew who I was before I introduced myself. "Dress, now! We are so going shopping tommorow after school."

I was deciding on whether or not I should wear my sweats or run out in a towel to a mall and buy something decent when the doorbell rang. I opened it and there stood the UPS man with all 6 of my suitcases. "Delivery for Ms. Cullen?" he said, smiling. "THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU HAVE THE BEST TIMING IN THE WORLD!!" he laughed and helped me bring them in.

Half and hour later, I was dressed in a black and white dress with red suede heels with a wavy side ponytail. For the first time in 3 weeks, I put a tiny diamond stud in my second hole, with another stud in my cartilage.

"Bella, you ready?" Alice asked. She looked stunning in a purple t-shirt dress, a green cardigan, and purple gladiator sandals. It looked slightly eccentric, but it suited her perfectly. "Yeah, you look amazing!" I grabbed my purse and we headed out.

Along the way, she pointed out the gymnastic's gym, the mechanic's garage, the dance studio, the mall, the beach, and the fine arts building. I might need her to program all of this into my iPhone, because I was sure to get lost. We met a group of people in front of a Italian restuarant, but I already knew one of them without an introduction.

"Emmett?" he looked up, saw me and became shocked, "Bella?"

"What are you doing here?" we both said at the same time, then burst out laughing. Alice introduced everyone, "Bella, this is Rosalie," she pointed to a beautiful blonde with sapphire eyes, "and this is Jasper Hale, my boyfriend," she gestured over to a buy that looked so much like the previous, they could've been twins. "They're twins," she said, reading my mind.

"Hey Bella! We are going have so much fun shopping tommorow!" I smiled, "Hi Rosalie, nice to meet you." I was really intimidated by her beauty, but she seemed like a genial person. Jasper smiled at me,"It's very nice to meet you." Emmett and Rosalie were standing next to each other, I looked at them, confused.

"We met each other in the mechanic's garage, and I invited him," Rose explained. I nodded my head.

"Rose, have you gotten anything from Edward on whether or not he was coming?" Alice said, and I immediatley winced. I hadn't heard that name in 3 years and it was strange to me how this was the second incident that had happended today that reminded me of my past.

"No." Rosalie uttered the single word with so much venom in it than I had though possible. I got up, "I am going to check out the spirit store," I walked over to where Alice had told me it was and passed a guy with reddish-brown hair publicly making out with a girl. I gagged, how could they have any dignity? I went inside the store and looked around. They had some nice stuff, and I bought some tanktops with the school's logo on it. I walked back out, my purchase in my bag.

"What did you buy?" Alice asked, I guessed that she was a fashion diva. "Some tanks for gymnastics." she nodded, and suddenly, a velvet voice I hadn't heard in such a long time spoke from behind me.

"Sorry I'm late." it was _him_. God, of all things that could happen today, this had to be it?

"Whatever." Rosalie's tone was dismissve. I quickly dug through my purse, finding my sunglasses.they covered more then half of my face, so hopefull he wouldn't reconize me. I put them on and Alice grabbed my hand, "Come on, I'm starving!" she pulled my hand and dragged me towards the resturant, but my feet tangled up in each other, and I fell to the ground, my sunglasses falling off my face. Alice was by my side in seconds.

"Bella! are you okay?" I got up, brushing my dress off and grabbing my purse, "I'm fine."

The velvet voice spoke again, this time in disbelief, "Bella?"

Oh shit.

**Please review! and if anyone would like to beta for me, could they, first explain how betaing works, and second, PM me or review so i can work something. Lastly, any suggestions for the future are always welcome! i am writing this for you, so i want to hear your ideas.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, it's me again, the crazy fanfiction gymnast-vampire person who can't drive AT ALL!! Honestly, I tried to pull our of my driveway, and it is circular too, so it was sooo easy, and what i actually did was mess up my neighbor's lawn with my tire.

Anyway, regarding the story, I am getting there, but I have a whole new series of routines on everything in gymnastics, so i have had to add 2-3 hours a day, which is exhausting. so pardon me for that, but gymnastics is coming first. i have dedicated the last 12 years of my life and now it's not becoming 2nd.

if you have any ideas for the upcoming chapters, please feel free to tell me. i really want to make this a story that everyone will enjoy, so tell me what you would like to happen.

oh, and can someone explain how a beta works, and if you could be kind and awesome enough to take all of the grammar off my hands, i would eternally be thankful to you. i have english composition 3 days a week, with a test every other day and a exam every month, i don't need more editing.

hopefully, you will hear from me very soon and next time, it will be an extra long chapter, you guys deserve it.

and to all of the wonderful people who reviewed, THANK YOU SO SO MUCH!!

until next time,

aLiCe (i will call myself that for short)


	5. Chapter 5

**A big thank you goes to all of the fabulous people who have read my story, put it on alerts and favorites, and best of all, REVIEWED!! thanks, it really means so much to me.**

**disclaimer: i wrote my new balance beam routine, i never said i wrote twilight.**

Chapter 3

"Bella?" he asked, incredulous. Dangit. He was actually here, of all places.

What was I supposed to do? Forgive him on the spot? Cry and yell? Scream? I didn't know what to do, my head clouded up with so many emotions all at once. I did the one thing that I could still understand. I ran.

I was in heels, but I didn't care. I heard Alice and everyone else call my name, I saw the one particular face looking at me in agony, but I couldn't register anything. Not the pain form the shoes, the guilt of leaving my friends and sibling, nothing. I heard Emmett tell them to leave me alone and I was never more thankful of my brother.

My feet were probably bleeding now, I had stopped a few minutes ago to take off my heels before my prized Chanel pumps got anymore ruined than they were. My feet were red, but I couldn't feel anything. I just kept running, right into something hard.

"Ow! Watch were you're--" I once again had fallen to the ground and I gazed up at a Native American boy. He had russett skin and black hair that was spiky and short **(i never could imagine jacob with long hair.). **He looked at me with concern and I shrugged and got up.

"Sorry."

"Are you okay?" he sounded as though he thought I was about to jump off a cliff.

"From what aspect of life do you mean?"

"Well, your feet are bloody, your makeup is running, and your dress is crinkled and muddy, I think that you are looking at life from a suicidal point of view." I sighed, I didn't even know this person and yet, he seemed like my best friend.

"If I tell you, will you promise to not give me some kind of peppy talk and try to make me feel better?" he nodded, smiling bitterly, "yeah, I have enough misery of my own that I can't even think of a pep talk. shoot, you go first, then me."

"Okay, well can we go to a Ben and Jerry's first? I'm starving."

We walked down to the ice cream store in a comftorable silence, only talking to exchange names, he was Jacob, and I was Bella. When we were seated outside with two large pints of chocolate chip cookie dough, I began my story.

"So, what caused this reaction happened 3 years ago. But I don't think I can tell you, it's too painful." Jacob nodded, encouraging me to begin, "This guy that I knew found me today. I've spent the last 3 years of my life trying to forget about him and move on with my life, but everytime I try to, he always comes in to haunt me. It's either that or my old friend, who mysteriously disapeared. Or my injuries from the past. Today and right now, my past is catching up to me, but all the good things got lost." I was crying and he handed me a napkin for me to wipe my eyes.

"I know what you mean to some extent, everyone in my family has their own soul mate, their other half. I don't. I just caught my girlfriend cheating on me with my cousin, and now I just feel like I'm dying a slow, painful death. Why can't I just imprint already and grow up?!" **(imprint is an actual scientific term used to refer to animals and people. we were studying this is science and when i was doing vocab, i nearly died from laughing so hard. the interesting part is, my friend already knew about that page, so she set up her camera and now has a video of me laughing my head off. on with the story.)**

I laughed without humor, "I guess we're just two seriously messed up people Jacob."

"Yeah, we are Bella."

I rested my forehead on my elbow, "But what am I going to do? You can keep looking for your match, but I have to run away from mine. Ugh!"

"You just have to stop thinking and follow your heart, you could run away, but sooner or later, Bells, the past is going to catch up with you like today, and I think that if you do run again, the next time it does, the outcome will be much, much uglier." I groaned, he actually made sense, and that wasn't something that was appreciated by me at the moment, "Who are you, Dr. Phil?" he laughed, sounding brighter than before, "Nah, I like to believe I'm Oprah instead." I had to laugh at that.

"Okay, okay, so maybe you're right about the whole past/present/future thing, but it's not going to be easy, but I'll try it."

He clapped sarcastically, "Now, what about me? What should I do?"

I thought. Whenever I had been upset with Edward, I threw myself into my Yurchenkos, but even my overactive imagination, I couldn't imagine Jacob doing a floor exercise, or even running towards the vault, but in a way, I could. "Um, well, Iwouldsuggestthatyoudogymnasticsforonedaywithme." Jacob looked at me in surprise, "You want me to do gymnastics?" I nodded my head, "It really clears your head. plus, it's not to late to train for the Olympics." He shook his head, "Of all things you could tell me..."

"Just try it!"

"Fine! One try!"

"Yay! I have practice at 7am tommorow. Don't be late."

We said goodbye after that, and we exchanged phone numbers so I could call him the next time I looked like I was about to run off a cliff.

I walked back to my dorm barefoot because the blood had dried on my feet and I didn't want to make my shoes any dirtier than they already were. When I arrived at my dorm, I realized that i had dropped my purse before I had started running, so i was locked out. I pounded on the door and almost immediately someone answered.

"Edward." I breathed, surprised. He looked as gorgeous as ever, with his bronze hair and emerald green eyes. His perfectly straight features, his rock hard body.

"BELLA! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?! YOU SCARED EVERYONE OF US TO DEATH! OH GOD, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?! YOU LOOK HORRIBLE! IS THAT BLOOD ON YOUR FEET?" Edward had opened his mouth to speak, but Alice had interuppeted him, so a high soprano screaming came out instead.

"Sheesh, Alice, relax. I went for a run, ran into someone literally, and had some ice cream with them while we talked. I'm off to take a shower. " I turned my back on the two, and headed towards the bathroom.

About an hour later, I was in my room, reading my tattered old copy of Wuthering Heights when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." the door opened and Edward walked in.

"Hey." he said softly, as if he was talking to a sound-sensitive newborn. He came and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Hi." I was going to follow Jacob's advice. If it didn't work, I would give him the hardest skill to learn tommorow and make sure he died trying to accomplish it.

"It's been a while."

"Yeah it has. How have you been?"

"Great. You?"

Horrible. Depressed. Sad. "Fine."

"Congrats on the championship."

"Thanks."

"Listen, Bella, about last time, I'm --"

I cut him off, "It's fine. I shouldn't have expected you to have agreed. The truth is that I've moved on so I think that you should too, if you haven't already." That was officially the lie of the century. Sure, I was over him, if being over someone means overworking yourself, crying uncontrollably, and waking up in the middle of the night screaming because you were caught in the dream of nothing again. Looking for edward, but nothing, nothing at all was there.

"So when do you have practice?"

"Every morning at 7AM for two hours, then school and 5 hours in the afternoon. I have Sundays off with no morning practice on Saturdays. Why?"

He shrugged, "Just asking. It was nice to talk to you again. See you later." With that he got up and closed the door.

_Oh God, when I asked for an interesting year, why did you have to take my words so literally?_ I climbed under the covers and turned off my bedside lamp. T_his will definitely be an interesting year. It already is._

**did you like it? hate it? please review if you have the time! a big thanks to my beta, who wasn't because i just finished editing and remembered that i had a beta. sorry!**

**my schedule is becoming insanely busy, so it might be a while before the next update. i'll try my best though. my normal schedule these days consists of waking up at 5AM, two hours of gymnastics, school, 4 hours of gymnastics in the afternoon, not to mention other things.**

**if i don't update by then, HAPPY HALLOWEEN! i'm being alice.**

**if you have any suggestions, please feel free to contact me with them. also, my other story won't be updated as much as this one. sorry.**

**xoxo, **

**aLiCe**


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, so I am sorry this isn't a chapter, but if I work fluidly and if you guys review, there will be one EXTREMELY soon. Like 30 minutes after I post this.

The last chapter only got a few reviews, and even though I am still estatic about those, there will need to be a few more for ANY chapter if you want me to update soon. And by soon I mean at all. If no one really wants to read my story, why should I use the time I could use to be doing my homework or perfecting my routines for my gymnastics meet which is TOMMOROW!!!!!!!!?

So if you review to my story, it can either one, I will update VERY SOON. So, as seeing that I wish to continue writing as well, but I need the support and thought that people enjoy reading this, please review, or add me to Alerts or Favorites. Or you could be an awesome person who does all three. If you do, I will try to write all of your names in the dedication in the next chapter.

aLiCe


	7. Chapter 7

**this chapter is for:**

**pumbleXchook, candacecullen, e13, , DJFireHawk, twilight fan, Liz101'Twilight',Erin, andrea, kendyll, and to my ever-patient beta, Emerald Lace, who I was supposed to send this too but forgot once again.**

**Soundtrack: **

**Supergirl by Saving Jane (this isn't related, but it's my theme song, and you really should listen to it.)**

**Gonna Get Caught- Demi Lovato**

Chapter 4

That night, I got very little sleep. For the past 3 years, I kept having nightmares about the parting scene with Edward. I tossed and turned, wanting the time to go by faster so I could out of bed. So to say the least, I was relieved when my alram went off.

I got dressed in a pink leotard and put on some sweats to cover it. Sliding my feet into flip flops, I skipped breakfast as usual and headed out the door.

Jacob was already there when I arrived and he looked so nervous, you would think he was about to perform on American Idol, not go to a gymnastics practice that was for his benefit.

"Hi." he gulped visibly and I laughed.

"Come on, we have 4 hours of gymnastics to complete!"

"How come you're so cheery at 6AM?"

"It's a habit. now come on." he grumbled something about me being Little Miss Sunshine but followed me through the doors.

"Bells!" the sound of my lifetime coach, Sam, came from behind me. He had been an Olympic gold medalist in gymnastics, but he certainly wasn't short. He towered over me at 5'11", but I had known him since I was 2, so I knew that his outward appearance just hid the big softie that he was on the inside.

I jumped into his arms and he swung me around in a hug. When he put me down, I introduced Jacob to him and he arranged for a coach to teach him while I had my lesson.

After I had warmed up, we started on the beam. I had lately been having trouble with my dismounts, so Sam said that I should work on that the most to prepare me for World Championships.

"Point." I pointed my toes, letting my big toe graze over the 4 inch beam.

"Point."

"I am!"

"Not enough. Come on, you can do this, stretch the muscles just a little more." I did what he said, straining my toes to the point that my calves were in pain, and I could feel my foot muscles freezing in that position **(This is all written as I think about my coach and his ways of teaching. Also, I would have Bella do my routines, but I don't have videos that I could upload, so I will use other gymnasts' routines.) **

"Good, now dismount." I ran, did a roundoff, pushed off, did 2.5 twists, then waited for my feet to touch the mat. **(I used Nastia Liukin's dismount.) **My feet hit the mat, and my right foot moved just a tad, but other than that, it was flawless.

"Great!" I beamed, and Sam and I did my dismount 3 more times until I stuck my landing perfectly with any bent knees or flaws.

Four hours later, I met up again with Jacob, who was in the middle of doing a cartwheel. This sight was rather amusing, and I couldn't control a giggle. Jacob turned his head in the middle of his cartwheel to see who it was and fell straight on his head, his huge frame going into a bridge.

"Ow!" I put my hands on my knees and continued to laugh, even though it wasn't the best thing to do. Jacob got up and put me on his head, and then started to run. He tripped and I went flying through the air, but I quickly did an easy dismount, and landed on my feet, saving myself from an injury that would put me behind the competition.

Sam ran to my side, "Nice save, you just saved your ankle bone and your chance to win World."

"Thanks."

"Let's go to bars. We only have 10 minutes, so do your routine through and that's it for this morning."

I went over to the uneven bars and began my routine **(once again, I will use Nastia's, and since probably more than half of you won't know what I'm writing, I will spare you the techincal lingo and post a video instead.)**

I did my entire routine, according to Sam, flawlessly, except for the slight movement of my leg in the landing, but it was very small and unnoticable.

"Amazing job today, I'll see you this afternoon." School started at 11, so I had a few hours to get ready. I walked over to the locker room, and Jake met me there, breathing heavily and looking extremely sweaty.

"So how was it?"

"Remind me to never listen to your advice again."

"It couldn't have been that bad."

"I accidentaly went into a split."

"On second thought....." He glared at me and I just smiled innocently, looking like the angel everyone thought I was.

"But it did work in a way."  
"See, I was right."

"Only a little. Hey what happened to Edward last night?"

"Oh, nothing, he came in and asked what time I had practice. Why?"

"Because he and some midget girl came in, by your description of him." I spun around, and sure enough, he was there, along with Alice. He saw me looking at him and waved.

"Excuse me Jacob."

"I'm gonna shower." he walked into the men's locker room and I went up to Edward.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nothing."

"Sure. Now seriously."

"I wanted to take you out for breakfast." I blushed, he was so sweet!

_Wait stupid, you have to try to be tough, not all gushy._

Why do I have to be like that?

_Because he broke your heart last time, you have to be strong._

"Bella?"

"Oh sure that'd be great." Alice got off of her phone, and came over to us.

"Hey Bella. Feeling better?"

"Uh, yeah. "

"So, I have practice for two hours, so Edward said that he would like to have breakfast with you. Is that okay?"

"Sure." Alice's coach came up to her and she waved bye and followed her.

"Shall we?" Edward asked. He sounded so old fashioned, he hadn't changed from last time.

"We shall." We walked side by side out the door, exchanging random facts with each other. Edward had a top in sports and a bottom in music **(that is what we call our best and second-best classes in my school.), **Rosalie was in mechanics and modeling, Jasper was in sports and history, and Alice gymnastics and fashion design.

_"This is why I'm hot, this is why I'm hot----" _ Edward's ringtone went off and I raised my eyebrow.

"Hello? Oh hi Anna, yeah, of course I remembered tonight. At 7? Great." I got a crushed feeling in my heart to hear that Edward was dating, but i ignored, he didn't belong to me. We started to walk again when his phone rang once more.

_"This is why I'm hot, this is why I'm hot-----"_

"Hello? Hi Mary. Of course I knew it was Maria. Listen, I know I said the movies with you tonight at 7 but I just feel a little sick, so I'm going to have to cancel." Wait what? Edward finished the conversation and turned back to me.

"So, anyway," I was angry beyond words. He wouldn't even admit what he had just did!

"You're a player." I was so mad, my voice was even and calm.

"No."

"Yes you are. All those years, you promised me you wouldn't become one, and there you go, breaking heart after heart."

"Bella, I can--"

"No, you can't explain Edward, you'll never be able to. You're just always going to be that clueless guy who uses girls and then dumps them when he's bored. and that guy will never be my friend." I turned away from him, leaving him standing there, speechless. The tears flowed freely. I ran to the dorms and threw myself on my bed, where I stayed crying for what seemed like hours. When my head was finally so congested that the tears wouldn't flow, I went to Alice's room, where she said that she kept Tylenol. I found the bottle on a bookshelf next to a stack of papers. I knocked over the bottle, and the papers went crashing to the floor.

"Damn." I bent down to pick them up and one of the headings caught my eye: _The History of Pheonix, Arizona, by Mary Brandon. _

What the heck?

**Did I make a good cliffhanger? Review, if I do not get enough reviews, I don't get bursts of creative energy, and this story will not be updated. You have been warned.**

**If you have read the author's note to this far, you might be interested to find that I read all of the reviews before my gymnastics meet, and thanks to you guys and my amazing coach, I GOT FIRST PLACE IN EVERYTHING!!!!!!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys are so awesome, I need a new word to describe it.**

**aLiCe**__


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, guys.....

TWILIGHT WAS ABSOLUTELY AMAZING!!!!! I am really sympathetict to the people who have to wait longer to see it, it is awesome and everyone did an amazing job!

REVIEWS!! I want reviews! And, let's see. if I don't get at least 5 more reviews today, you will have to wait a VERY long time for the next chapter.

And many readers have been confused about what is happening, it I told you, the plot would be ruined, so I'll just say that in this story, EVERYONE, even the parents, have secrets. They will unravel in the chapters to come.

I hope to get reviews soon!

Review!

Love,

aLiCe


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, so sorry for another one of these, but my computers are infected with this really mean virus, so until I get them back from the shop, you'll have to wait for updates because the next chapter was on my laptop and that was the worst hit.

Until then, however, a few things:

1. a person said that I should stop writing the author notes, and I completely agree, because they are annoying and I don't like them either. Just be aware, my story notes might become longer, but I don't think that's a problem.

2. a penname named dazzeledfanpire gave me a very inspiring review and I would like to thank him/her and for him/her to know that I really appreciate what he/she did.

And I'm writing this in school, so before I get caught, bye!

I PROMISE THE NEXT UPDATE WILL BE A CHAPTER AND NOT ANOTHER OF THESE ANNOYING AUTHOR NOTES, I HATE THEM TOO!

Love,

aLiCe


	10. Chapter 10

_**A huge thanks to all of the wonderful people who reviewed, you guys make my day when you do. The author notes were supposed to be abandoned a while back and trust me, they will be because I hate them with a fiery passion, but I had to put one for the update on my computer and the virus, because I read fanfiction as well and hate it when the author goes a while without saying anything. But they will be taken out, so for those people who alongside me hate them REJOICE!! And I want to wish you guys a belated Happy Holiday.**__** And it's snowing outside, in case you live in some hot, dry state and needed to know that yes, it does **__**exist.**_

_**Without further ado, enjoy.**_

Chapter 5

I stared at the piece of paper in my hands, "A history of Phoenix by Mary Brandon." I remembered those days so well. Mary and I were in the 7th grade and our history teacher, also known as the devil, Ms. Goodwin, had assigned us different topics by making us draw slips of paper from a hat. I had gotten a fairly easy topic, the Boston Tea Party, while Mary had unfortunately received the topic of phoenix. She had to write about its founding, all the way to today, with stated economic and tourist dates. She had become very colorful in her language and refused to do it until her parents threatened her by saying that they would cut off gymnastics. On the night before the paper was due, Mary and I stayed up all night, drinking can after can of Red Bull and hurrying to finish our papers. I finished at 3AM, but Alice was up the entire night, and she kept working until the period before. I received a B+, while Ms. Goodwin gave Mary her first ever A+ and she even submitted her paper to the weekly history magazine she subscribed to.

By why would Alice have this of all things? This school was making the weirdest things happen to me, first Edward, now this. I was about to let it drop when something caught my eye.

It was an envelope. Addressed to me. I grabbed it and began to open it when I heard the front door open and close. I picked everything up and put them back on the shelf, but kept the letter for myself. I ran across the hallway and into my room just in time. Exactly seconds later, Alice walked in my room. I looked up from the magazine I was pretending to read while sprawled on my bed.

"Hey Bella, how are you?" she didn't seem to know about my snooping and I decided that she didn't need to know.

"I'm great, why wouldn't I be?" _Wonderful Bella, way to act casual._

"Oh, I don't know, how about the fact that you're not at breakfast with Edward and you look like you've been watching a 10-hour marathon of cry fest chick flicks." Right. I forgot that I probably looked like a mother who had just seen her only child graduate. _Hurry Bella! Think of something!_

"Um, well you see, I felt kinda sick so I cancelled with Edward and then I get home and my mom calls me and tells me that my dog died, so I'm in a very emotional mood right now." _Please dear God, don't actually kill Muffin._

Alice came over and wrapped her arms around me in a hug. I tried to return it, but my mind kept going back to the papers and the latter that I was currently sitting on.

"Thanks Alice. I'm going to shower now; we must not have a lot of time left before school. She let go and as soon as she left, I hid the letter, grabbed a towel, and went to shower.

After my shower, I dressed in a simple, yet cute outfit consisting of dark was skinny jeans, a green scoop neck cashmere sweater, and my sand-colored UGGS. I put my hair in a messy ponytail, which was still neat, but came down enough to cover some of my large, 5 finger forehead. _**(Take your fingers and measure how many fingers your forehead is. Gymnasts usually have a high forehead. Mine is 5 fingers as well.) **_

My registration email had told me to just bring my laptop for school, so I grabbed my Mac Book Pro and my purse and headed out, once again not bothering to eat. I seriously had no time for eating, it was unneeded and gross. _**(Who can guess what she's becoming??)**_

The academic buildings were very old, since the school was established in 1823. The buildings were in a semi-circle, with a park in the middle. There was a huge main building that the other classrooms branched off from. I walked inside the main building and climbed the _Gone with the Wind_ staircase until I reached the 3rd floor. Each student here, whether they were taking an art, sport, or nothing at all, only had 3 academic classes for 45 minutes each. That way, the busy students could go to their meetings and workouts while the normal students would get extra study halls. My schedule consisted of English Literature, Biology, and Calculus.

**Calculus**

I walked into Mr. Varner's classroom and took a seat in the middle center. I took out my Blackberry and emailed my friends back in Forks, asking how they were and such when someone stepped in front of my desk and began to stare holes into my head, as if she was trying out her newly found power of laser on me. I looked up and saw a blonde with way too much makeup on her face, flanked either side by two other similarly dressed henchmen.

I looked at her, "Yes?"

"You're in my seat."

"We have assigned seats here?" I was playing dumb; it was rather entertaining when she thought she was so high and mighty.

"No. But I always sit there. Move.

"You know, as lovely and inviting as that offer sounds, I think I'll pass." Everyone in the room was now staring at our argument.

"Who do you think you are?"

"Isabella Marie Cullen, Bella for short."

"Get out of my seat. Now." Blondie tried to go for the Hulk tough guy look but it ended up making her sound even more congested and nasally than before, if possible.

"I don't think I will. Look, there's a seat in the front row. If you like to be the center of attention so much, why don't you sit over there?" Blondie narrowed her eyes at me, but nevertheless stomped away. When she was gone, the girl on my right leaned over and said, "Hey, I'm Tanya Keynes. And the super-bitch you just dealt with is Lauren Mallory, with her henchmen Maria and Jessica Stanley." She said this all pleasantly and I decided that she was a good person. At least she hadn't tried to do away with me yet. Her strawberry blonde hair was streaked with auburn and white blonde, a look that she pulled off fabulously. She had ice blue eyes and tanned skin, making her look like Gisele.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Bella, but you probably heard that. Is Lauren always like that?" Tanya nodded, "Yep, ever since 8th grade. I'm her stepsister, I should know." Whoa. Tanya and Lauren were stepsisters? This was like the _Wizard of Oz_ with the one good witch and the other evil one.

"How can you be related to her?" I asked in disbelief, there was no way. "I'll tell you during lunch break if you would like." I nodded and we finished our conversation just as Mr. Varner came into the classroom

After class, Tanya and I walked over to the campus Starbucks. Over Vanilla lattes, I learned that her parents had divorced when she was 10. Her mom got full custody of her, so Tanya only had to see her dad for a few weeks right before school started.

"The more I'm away from Lauren and my stepmom, the better. Honestly, they're like Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber." I laughed. Tanya was an exuberant person, like Alice, apart from the fact that she was the antonym of being a midget. She was 5'11", a model for Calvin Klein, but what she really wanted to be was an author.

"I keep telling my mom I don't want to have to stare at a camera lens all day, but she doesn't listen. One time when I complained, she actually said that the only reason she'd had sex with my dad was to get pregnant and have a girl that was beautiful. I don't know if that was a compliment or something, but it was definitely awkward having to think about the two of them in bed." We both laughed and I stood up to go throw away my empty cup. I was walking back inside the store to find a trash can when I ran straight into someone.

"Oof! I'm so sor – oh it's you." Edward stood there, three coffee cups in hand, a bewildered expression on his face.

"Bella! Can we talk?" I shook my head, "No."

"Please Bella. I just want to talk to you." I was about to give in when two beach blondes came up on either side of him and started to rub his chest and shoulders.

"There you are. What took you so long Eddie? We were starting to feel so empty." Ew. I didn't need to hear that. Ever. Shuddering, I turned to leave.

"Bella!" without turning around, I spoke, "What do you want Edward?"

"Can't we just be friends? Please?" I laughed humorously, turning around to face him, "So you can break my heart again? I don't think so. Besides, look at you. You're not the friend I had before. You changed, and not for the good either. I don't _want_ to be friends with a player, Edward. And that's exactly what you are." I turned my back and left, once again, leaving him standing there, speechless.

_Hope you like__d it! I'll try to update more often, Bella's outfit is on my profile, and I also changed some of the other links, so be sure to check those out. And please review. I spent an hour inside writing this for you instead of playing in the snow, so be nice and r__eview._

_Love, Hugs, Chalk, and Chocolate,_

_aLiCe_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: seriously? You think I own Twilight? That just showed how large your brain is.

**After a very long wait, please do me the honor of reading and enjoying this chapter. My author's note is at the end this time. :)**

Chapter 6

I turned my back on Edward and stormed back to Tanya, furious. He was a player, and he expected me to forgive him. I hated him so much at that moment, I was lethal. Tanya must have understood from my expression that it would be best to leave me alone so she just handed me her cell phone number and we parted our ways. I had literature next, which was good, I like literature, and had always done well so I knew that I could zone out if I wanted to.

I walked into the classroom just as the bell rang but the other students were already in their seats and the teacher was taking roll. I didn't know what to do, so I just stood in the doorway and the teacher peered up from her papers and glanced at me.

"Miss….?"

"Cullen." She made a check in her book and looked back up, "Miss Cullen, my name is Mrs. Sullivan. Please sit over there by Mr. Masen. And note that this class begins 5 minutes before the actual bell rings, so you will need to not dillydally." I nodded my head, and went to my seat but then froze. Masen. Edward. Great.

I went and sat down, not really wanting to make a scene in front of everyone. I would quietly go to Mrs. Sullivan after class and ask for a different seat. Yeah.

_Way to go Bella, you actually made sense!_

Thanks brain, you're so nice. 

_Anytime. _

Oh just shut up.

_Make me! Na na na na na na! you can't make me!_

I am not having a conversation with you about this.

_But you are, see? Right now, you are!_

GRRRRRR-----

"Miss Cullen, are you paying attention?" the teacher's shrill voice stopped my absurd thoughts. I sat up straight in my chair and tried to look attentive. "Yes ma'am, I was just reminding myself of my other homework assignments so I won't forget to do them." I was on a roll with my excuses today. Usually, I would have gotten 3 detentions in just the early morning for lying to the teacher.

Mrs. Sullivan's eyes instantly turned soft and she smiled at me, "Everyone, I would like everyone to remember what Ms. Cullen said. She just showed us that she is a responsible student that understands that even though she is gifted, she needs to keep up with her schoolwork. Well done Bella." I blushed and sank low in my seat. Everyone snickered at me and my face burned even more. Well, except for Edward. He just smirked at me. Oh how I detested his lazy, arrogant, player smile. I felt my blood begin to boil again so I turned my head away before I also felt the need to punch him or something drastic like that. Then Mrs. Sullivan said the unexpected.

"class, the person you are sitting with will be your partner for the rest of the year. I am a strict teacher, so no trading will be allowed. You are with who you have now, no exceptions."

OH.  
MY.

GOD.

Edward must've thought the same thing because he and I turned our heads to look at the other at the same time, both of us wearing the same expression of dread on our faces. This would not go well. At all. Why was I being punished so? I WAS INNOCENT!

The rest of class, I stared straight ahead at the teacher while Edward looked out the window. We refused to acknowledge his presence and he mine.

After class, we both ran to the teacher's desk.

"WE CAN NOT BE PARTNERS!" Edward and I exclaimed at the same time.

"Oh but you must. I will make no exceptions. Besides," Mrs. Sullivan said, "this is a class about English Literature. Your social lives should not be brought into this matter, so there is no problem." Her tone was final so Edward and I stormed off with our books.

I stormed out of the door and towards Biology for my last class when Edward called my name.

"Bella!" I ignored him and continued to walk. "Bella, I can outrun you. And I will if you don't answer me." I turned around, exasperated, "what?"

He smirked. I had never wanted to slap a person as much as I did now.

"look, about this partner thing. I am not looking forward to it anymore than you are, but since I do want a decent grade, could we put away the grudges for the projects?" he had a point. Dangit.

"I will be decent to you for the project. Immediately afterwards, I will go back to hating you with a burning passion."

"see, we're finally getting somewhere," he smirked, my fingers clenched together," and every love once began with hate. Soon, you and I will be in a wonderful relationship."

HE. DID. NOT. JUST. GO. THERE.

"Edward, the only relationship we will have is when I kill you and traces of your blood will be found on my property."

Edward put his hands in mock surrender. "Bella, you hurt me, deep inside."

I rolled my eyes, "You'll live. Or better yet, you won't and the world can finally rejoice." I turned my back to him and ran to Biology, I had about 30 seconds left before the bell rang and I really did not need another run-in with a teacher.

Biology was boring, but then again, what had I expected? At least the teacher, Mr. Boyd didn't give us any homework.

I raced over to the gym and changed into black spandex shorts and a sports bra.

After I had stretched and was warmed up, Sam sent me on a 4 mile run around the campus. I loved running. The feeling of the wind all around me made me happy. And it didn't hurt that I was a fast person. Growing up, I was on the cross-country and track teams for my school and I still loved to run 5Ks with my friends. I had been considering joining a team again, but by now, I was probably out of running shape. I used to be able to run a 4 minute, 45 second mile, but I highly doubted I could do that anymore, I was old. Well not really, but I needed an excuse.

I finished in about 25 minutes and returned to the gym. Sam put me on bars and I warmed up with handstands and a few giants, and then started to work on sections of my routine.

(here I am going to use gymnastics language, please bear with me. Or watch the videos on youtube about these things.)

I cleared my head and started a third of my routine. I kipped, and then went into a handstand. Hold 3 seconds, back giant, release in straddle, grab bar, kip, handstand, front giant, full in straddle, turn, stalder full, turn, pike giant, turn, and giant. I let go of the bar and did a layout onto the mat. I caught my breath, and then started once more. When I finally thought that my routine was presentable, I took a break, then started on floor.

About 40 floor passes, 35 layout series on beam, 25 vaults, 5 complete bar routines, and 2 more miles, I was done with my workout. I left the gym, sweating and exhausted. My head had a dizzy sensation in it and I felt weak, but hey, I had just spent 5 hours defying gravity. I checked my messages and saw that Alice had sent me a text telling me where to meet everyone for dinner. I headed home to shower and change. I was sending a text to Alice explaining my decision when I ran into someone. Oh for the love of all things holy, please don't let it be-----

"hey Bella."

Edward.

I must be cursed. I mean, seriously? Again?

"Edward." I muttered shortly, and then sidestepped him to get to my dorm.

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"Why? Don't you like it here?"

"No, I actually hate standing here talking to you."

"Bella, why do you hate me so much? What did I do to you?"

You broke my heart you bastard. I hate you because you do that to dozens of girls for your pleasure. "Because I just do."

"You're so descriptive." That was the last straw.

"Edward, I hate you because you think that you're so wonderful, when in fact, I couldn't care any less about you. You treat girls like trash and you know this, but you don't care. I hate you because you broke so many people's hearts and you still think you can be accepted by me. Now, get out of my way."

I had surprised him for sure, because I easily pushed past him and ran the remainder of the way to my dorm. I couldn't believe I had just said that, and I felt slightly guilty for saying what I had. I think that's what the feeling was anyway.

I showered and got dressed in a gray silk shorts and a white bubble blouse with light gray lines all over it. I put on some white gladiator sandals, grabbed my purse, and was about to head out the door when I slipped on something and fell flat on my face. With my bruised ego, I sat up and looked at the cause of my fall. It was the letter. And then, I couldn't control myself any longer. I opened it. And then wished that I hadn't.

_Dear Bella,_

_It's Mary, or Alice, take your pick. That's why I'm writing this letter. _

_My name is Alice, but you know me by Mary Brandon. And I feel horrible that you do. But at that time, I had a secret that I wanted concealed, and I went to drastic lengths to conceal it. I have leukemia. Or had it. This feels so weird to say, 'I had leukemia'. Anyways, when I was 8, I was diagnosed with it. That was a year before you moved into the neighborhood, a year before I met you. _

_I was devastated when the doctors told me. I didn't want to believe it. I was having the time of my life, I was one of the top gymnasts at my gym, my grades were excellent, and I had a perfect, normal, everyday life. _

_After gradually accepting the fact that I did have leukemia and that I needed to treat it, I asked my parents to do a large favor for me: I wanted to have my named changed to Mary Brandon, and have a white blonde wig. I wanted this period in my life to be like make-believe. I wanted myself to be a character that I played until the director said 'cut' and I could return to my normal life. And for a while, my life was exactly that. Until you came. I wanted to tell you, Bella, I really did. But I just didn't know how. What I had to share with you wasn't exactly something I could tell you right before we went to sleep during our sleepovers. But then you told me that you were moving and I knew I only had one more chance left. _

_So on your last day, I waited outside Edward's bedroom. I was going to tell you. I was going to do it. But I never got the chance. You ran out of his room, tears streaming down your face, and without so much of a goodbye to me, you left. Forever. That is why I am writing this letter, I am 15 years old and it's the anniversary of the day that you moved. And I felt a sudden need to write to you. And I just now realized that I don't have your address. So this was a pointless task. _

_I am sure that I will meet you once more and then, I will tell you. I am so sorry for keeping this from you, I truly am._

_Love,_

_Mary_

Alice was Mary. Mary was Alice. I couldn't think. My internal world collapsed. I couldn't believe this! Mary was Alice, Alice was Mary, and Mary had leukemia, which meant that Alice did, which meant that I was rooming with my long lost friend. This meant something that I couldn't think of at the moment because my life had officially turned into some big soap opera.

All of a sudden, Rosalie opened the door and I jumped.

"Hey."

"Hey, why are you lying sprawled on your stomach?"

"I fell." She laughed and I did too, although even to my ears, my laugh sounded fake and forced. Rosalie noticed this.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah." She didn't believe me, I could tell by her expression, but thankfully, she didn't press me anymore, "Well let's go eat. Everyone's waiting for you."

Rosalie and I walked to the restaurant Alice and the others were at. When we arrived, I realized that _everyone_ was there, including Edward. But honestly, I couldn't less. I was going to let go of my past, at least for now.

I sat down next to Jacob and the night began…..

**3****rd**** person narrator (read this is a **_**Desperate Housewives or Gossip Girl narrator way.)**_

If one happened to look upon the group of teenagers that night, they wouldn't have suspected anything out of the ordinary. 7 beautiful teenagers shared food and laughter. No one would assume that a blonde female had a second sibling at that table, besides her twin. Or that a pixie-like girl had two identities. Neither the fact that someone wasn't actually related to their supposed sibling. And that someone was madly in love with someone whose world was about to be turned upside down. No, in the eyes of a passerby, these people were the ones that everyone wanted to be, because of their looks, talents, and money. But they would quickly change their minds if they knew what their lives were _really _like.

**Ta da!!!! I updated!! I am so proud of myself, I wrote a long chapter in about 3 hours and 2 cans of Red Bull. Anyways, please review, they make my day and I have really tried to give you a chapter worthy of the immense wait you had to go through. A HUGE THANK YOU TO ALL OF THE FABULOUS PEOPLE THAT REVIEWED OR PUT ME ON ALERT!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ALL TRULY MAKE MY DAY AND I LOOK FORWARD TO OPENING MY EMAIL AND SEEING A MESSAGE FROM YOU! SO THANKS. And please be amazing and review again.**


	12. Chapter 12

To my readers,

I am so sorry. You guys will hate me, and you have all rights to. But recently, so many things have happened that I can t picture my fanfictions anymore. I do not know what to write, I ve sat at my computer for over 3 hours, writing draft after drafts of chapters for both stories, but I can t think of anything but the one thing that s been on my mind for the past two weeks.

My youngest sister has leukemia. She s not even 3 years old yet. And I can not stop thinking about this and I have found it very difficult to write or think of anything other than her and her condition. I promise that I will be trying to write everyday, whenever I feel the smallest bit of creative energy, but it might be a very long wait, longer than this, until something new, and actually relevant to the stories comes up. But, I don t know how long it could be either. I might update tomorrow, if my sister feels okay, or it might be a week or two. Please try to understand my situation, I do love writing, and I do love my readers and followers, but I don t know if anything in my life is certain anymore. I promise once again that I will write down every thought about my current stories, and will even try to write a few new ones. Just give me a month or so, I WILL write by then. Pinky swear.

And please pray for my sister.

Love, LittleMissAlice 


End file.
